


Bittersweet

by Antares_28



Series: LexWellWeek2016 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LexWell Appreciation Week 2016- Day 5<br/>Prompt: Weather/Seasons</p><p>Alex and Max are in Aspen and it's snowing a lot. So they decide to have some fun in front of the fireplace.<br/>Kind of fluff, kind of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whirlwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/gifts).



“You had such a deprived childhood,” and though Alex said it was a smile, teasing him, she felt sad.  
He had told her stories about how it had been for him growing up alone and she couldn’t imagine living in such an environment, being a child and not knowing what it was like to be carried around by his dad or having a skinned knee be kissed by his mom.  
He only had a guardian looking after him, after his parents’ death.  
And it broke her heart when she watched her boyfriend, a forty-year-old man, grin like a little boy as he crawled around on the floor in front of the blazing fire, constructing a fort from the cushions of the couch and the chairs as if he was building the next Golden Gate Bridge.  
He looked so happy and young and she laughed, crawling around with him, helping him.  
They were in his cabin in Aspen, it was snowing a lot and they were both bored and, somehow, discussions of cushion forts had developed.  
Afterwards, she turned off all of the lights and they got blankets and flashlights and a box of doughnuts to snack on as they laid there, together, underneath the cushions of their fort, talking and laughing and kissing. And even though she had done this with her dad first, and then with Kara when she had come to Earth, this was the best fort she had ever built.  
She looked at Max, smiling at him as she saw his smile and he kissed her softly on the lips, telling her thank you.


End file.
